A Stormy Moment
by IzzyDizzyLi
Summary: After accedently being split up from Naruto, a storm strikes, causing Sasuke and Sakura to seek shelter.SasuSaku oneshot.T for safety.


Random idea i got from a doujinshi

Read and review.

Kishimoto-sama owns Naruto.He's one of the few geniouses in the world that I admire.

The doujinshi i read, well, i dont know who made it but it was similar to this oneshot.

* * *

The rain came down harder. Sasuke looked up at the sky and saw through the numerous trees a bolt of lightning. He thought about the metal in his kunai and shuriken holders.

He felt Sakura stir.Her voice came to him."Sa-Sasuke-kun?"

He continued to walk."Hn?"

"What's going on?Why am I on your back?Where's-"

"I'll explain everything as soon as we can find shelter."

The Haruno's arms wrapped around his neck and she layed her head on his shoulder.He wasn't suprised that she was tired after he saw the amount of chakra she used.

The Uchiha continued through the forest, searching for something to get under, A cave, a tree, even a log. But, no, nothing. His clothes began to stick to his skin and his bangs started to drip into his eyes.He also began to shiver slightly.

Another bolt of lightning crossed the sky. It seemed closer than the last one,which worried him slightly. He sat Sakura down so that her back was against a truck. Then he took out all of his kunai and shuriken and threw them in random directions. Some hit tree trunks, others hit the ground. But one of them flew into a cave that Sasuke hadn't noticed before, causing a roar to come from it.

_Dammit! _Sasuke thought as he prepared for whatever came out. His head jerked up as another bolt of lightning flashed, but for some reason, it was extreamly close. Too close for comfort.

It then hit him. He had just set up a landing site for it. But this could work in his advantage.

Then another thing hit him, literally. While he was staring at the sky, he had allowed an angry bear to pounce.

The bear was on top of him. He could practically feel its breath on his neck as it leaned in to bite his neck. Making a quick decsion, he punched it in it's left eye.

It reared back and roared again. Sasuke estimated that it was about eleven feet tall. Not wanting to be squshed by it, he rolled out of the way. It's right paw landed where his neck was about two seconds ago.

He formed a string of handsigns._Fire Stlye:Katon Release_(**A/N:**is this the name of it?).

Fire engulfed the bear. It let out one last roar before it ran away. The Uchiha let a sigh of relief escape his mouth before he comtinued.

He pulled Sakura onto his back piggy back style and went a little ways into the cave, not even caring if there was another bear.It was dark and smelled strongly of bears and bear..."stuff"...but it was better than standing in the rain.

He put her down carefully, trying to not wake her, but she stirred anyways.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn?"

"Will you tell me what's going on now?"

Sasuke sighed."Very well."He sat down on the hard ground. "We were fighting some of Orochimaru's underlings. Naruto got slashed pretty badly, so you healed him. But the wound had some kind of special jutsu hanging over it that caused it to keep reapearing. Kakashi and I held off the ninjas while you worked to heal the dobe. You did in the end, but you used up a little too much chakra than you actually had and passed out. We kept fighting for a little bit, but once Orochimaru and Kabuto came, Kakashi told us to run and protect you. And, of coarse, Naruto got seperated from us." He rolled his eyes.

"Oh..ok."

A few tense minutes passed. Nothing could be heard except for the storm outside and their breathing.

Suddenly, Sakura broke out shivering. It then hit the Uchiha that he was cold too, thanks too his soaked clothes.

Sakura pulled her knees in closer to her."Heh-Heh...I-I'm so c-cold..."

Sasuke got an idea. He grabbed the collar of her shirt and pulled her closer so he could wrap her arms around her.

"Sasuke?!"

"We'll catch a cold unless we stay warm."

"T-True."

He layed down, taking her down with him._ Hey, if we've got to stay together, we might as well be comfortable, _he thought.

Sakura, on the other hand, was blushing furiously thinking, _Wh-What? What is he doing?_

Soon, she dozed off, but Sasuke didn't doze off 'til much, much later. However, both we're woken up by a familiar voice yelling,"Sasuke? Sakura? Where are you?"

The two of them hurried out. The kunoichi yelled at Naruto for losing his way, and the Uchiha stayed as silent as ever. But on the inside, both of them were reliving the scene that had taken place.

* * *

-yawns- What a boring story


End file.
